The Sanity of Love
by AwsomeKity
Summary: What happens when Usagi gets a little to obsessed with Misaki? Usagi has decided that to many people have taken advantage of his Misaki so locks him up in the penthouse. Will Misaki be able to escape or will he live under Usagi in fear forever? MisakiXUsagi Warnings: Yaoi, Torture, Druge use, Rape, etc.
1. Love is a battle feild

_Well here's a junjo romantica fanfic! Inspiration randomly hit today…and it's really late so I'm sorry for any spelling errors or anything! I'm surprised I know my own name right now…I'll fix it later to tired right now! _

_BTW this is my first yaoi AND lemon fanfic! Trying both at once how fun. XD Anyways any constructive criticism is welcome! God I'm tired…anyways __warnings:_

_Rape, Torture, Drug Use, Yaoi, etc!_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Usagi-san, it's time for breakfast!" Misaki yelled up to his lover, Usagi.

"Hurry or you'll be late!" Misaki sighed as he heard the usual pitter patter of Usagi coming down the stairs. Usagi casually walked into the kitchen, and leaned against the door frame with only a robe to cover up his dripping wet body.

"Finally! Here I'm going to be late for school, but your lunch is in the fridge and your breakfast is on the table. Okay?" Misaki looked at Usagi for confirmation before tearing off the apron and bandana. He grabbed his school bag and rushed to the door, but was stopped before he could grab the door knob by large, firm, wet hands.

Misaki half growled and half sighed, "Usagi-san it's time for me to go to school."

Usagi turned Misaki around so he was facing him. He then pushed him against the door and put his lips on his neck. "Why do you have to leave me?" He mumbled while licking Misaki's ear.

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki gasped, his face burning red."S-Stop! I need to get to school!" Misaki tried to push him away but this just made him more forceful.

Usagi continued to lick Misaki's ear, and suck on his soft neck. Oh how much he just _wanted_ Misaki. "I think you should stay home today." Usagi whispered forcefully in Misaki's ear.

Misaki shuddered at Usagi's touch, "N-no Usagi-san I have to go to school…"

Misaki tried to squirm away, "Usagi-san!"He yelled, gently pushing Usagi away from him. "I have to go!"

Usagi stumbled back a few steps and tried to grasp Misaki's jacket, but Misaki was already gone.

"Why do you always have to leave me?"

* * *

"Man I feel really bad for treating Usagi-san like that…" Misaki stated under his breath sadly. "I wonder what I can do to make up for it…?" Misaki was so deep in thought that he didn't watch where he was going or who he bumped into.

"Ahh I'm sorry!" He yelped, leaning down to help the guy up. "I'm so sorry sir! Are you hurt anywhere!?" Misaki frantically asked looking over the guy for any injuries.

"Ahh no it's my fault," the guy laughed while brushing himself off, and pulling himself off the ground.

"But you should watch where you're going kid, next time you might just walk right in front of a car!" The man exclaimed dramatically pointing at the busy road that Misaki almost walked right in to if it weren't for this man blocking the way.

Misaki looked at the road then back at the man, "Ahh sorry sorry! Thank you so much for saving my life!" He bowed to the man, "I'm very grateful!"

The man laughed and waved him off, "It's fine kid. Why don't you buy me a coffee and we'll call it even?" Misaki's face lit up at this, "Okay!"

* * *

"Tsk I can't believe this!" Usagi growled out from his seat in his car. He had a perfect view of everything that had just happened with _his_ Misaki and this stranger. And to make matters worse they were now chatting as if they were best friends while stepping into a coffee shop.

_His_ Misaki was with another man. _His_ Misaki was now in danger. But worst of all _his_ Misaki had **lied** to him.

Misaki had tried so hard to get away from him just to go to school and now he's ditching for this stranger? What if he's not even a stranger? What if Misaki was cheating on him behind his back?

Usagi's eyes glistened dangerously in the morning light as he pulled out a cigarette. No, Misaki would never do anything like that to him….would he?

Usagi has noticed over the past couple of months that he's been getting more and more protective of Misaki. More _**obsessed**_with Misaki. Maybe he noticed? Maybe he doesn't want a clingy lover?

Usagi lit his cigarette while putting the car in drive. Misaki is mine; he thought, a small grin tugging at his lips. Misaki is mine! He's mine! _He's mine! _Even if he doesn't know it yet…

* * *

"Ahhh I forgot all about school!" I grumbled to myself as I left the coffee shop, "Well I guess it would be pointless to show up this late…Maybe I should go get Usagi-san a present…Do I have enough money for a present after buying that man coffee though?" Misaki hung his head in shame, he couldn't do anything right these days.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked himself shaking his head. But then an idea struck him, and with it a bright smile. "I got it! I'll just get Usagi-san some flowers from the flower shop! There not to expensive right…?"

After getting the flowers he started to walk back to Usagi-san's place. Oh I hope he like's these! He thought happily, humming to himself. I know they were cheap…but it's the thought that counts right?

The walk back to the apartment was uneventful and before Misaki knew it he was standing right in front of Usagi-sans door.

"I'm home!" Misaki yelled slamming the door shut behind him. "Usagi-san?" Misaki looked around confused, "Huh must not be ho-"

* * *

"I'm home!" Usagi heard Misaki yell while slamming the front door shut. Usagi, who had been crouched behind the door, started to creep up behind Misaki with a rag dipped with chloroform. "Huh must not be ho-"

Usagi grabbed Misaki's shoulders and pushed the rag over his still open mouth. In a couple of seconds Misaki's unconscious body lay rested in Usagi's hands. "Shhh it's going to be alright now Misaki. You'll see we'll fix this!"

Usagi carried Misaki upstairs and layed him down on the King sized bed they shared. "Just wait here one second Misaki." Usagi said before leaving the room.

When he came back he had a little bag filled with white pills in them. "Here Misaki your just going to take some of these, it'll make you feel so good."

Usagi tried to place the pills in Misaki's mouth, but he wouldn't swallow them. "Hmm…they did say you could insert them annually…" Usagi looked at the bag in his hand with all the little white pills in it, "But I'm not sure how much to give him…"

Usagi continued to stare at the bag for a couple of seconds before putting the bag down on a bed side table. He then went over to Misaki and flipped him over, pulling his pants and boxers down enough for him to insert the pills.

"Let's see here," Usagi pushed 3 pills down, "That should be enough, but if not we always have more."

Usagi then pulled the rest of Misaki's cloths off of him and pushed them off to the side. He flipped Misaki back over while hand cuffing his hands to the head board. He then hand cuffed both feet separately to the end of the bed so his legs were spread apart.

Misaki started to sweat and make odd noises while trying to move around, but found that he couldn't. "U…Usagi-san?" Misaki asked with his glassy, barely open eyes. He tugged weakly on his restrains, "W…what's g…going on?"

Usagi leaned down over him, "Oh so you're awake Misaki? I'm glad." Usagi smiled down at Misaki. Misaki smiled back weakly still not completely understanding the situation. "I…I got you flowers. D…Did you get them?"

Usagi nodded again looking over to where he put the flowers on the dresser. "There lovely, thank you Misaki." Misaki kept moving his head back and forth, "Why is it so hot in here Usagi-san?"

Usagi came over and sat down next to Misaki on the bed. "It's just you Misaki." Usagi started to pet Misaki's hair, and was surprised when Misaki started to whimper. "U…Usagi-san I don't feel so well…" Misaki whimpered some more, "It's just…so hot…"

Usagi noticed that Misaki was sweating even more than before, "Here let me go get you a rag." "NO!" MIsaki yelled as Usagi was trying to get up, "N…no don't leave me…please!"

Psh I should just so you know how it feels, Usagi thought angrily, except its too early for that. Usagi sat back down, and it seemed like Misaki was finally fully coming around. He tried pulling on his restrains again to no avail. "Usagi-san what's going on…?" He asked again. "And why am I naked?!"

"Misaki do you remember that guy you ran in to this morning?" Usagi asked, ignoring Misaki's questions.

"Uh…that nice guy I bumped in to…?" Misaki shook his head vigorously, "What about him!?" Misaki was panting by now and kept trying to move his body so much that the handcuffs were biting into his pale skin, and drawing blood.

"Who is he?" Usagi asked calmly while Misaki kept moving, "I don't know! Just some guy I bumped in to! Let me out!" Usagi looked Misaki right in the face, noticing that his lover was going into hysterics. It seems that he gave him too much ecstasy.

"Who is he!?" Usagi yelled again getting right in Misaki's face. "I-I don't know!" Misaki started to cry as he struggled against the chains even more. "I don't know. I don't know!"

Usagi slapped him across the face with a loud _SMACK_. "Don't lie to me Misaki! Who is he!?"

Misaki cried even harder. Even though the slap hurt it was like his body was craving human contact so drew him as close to Usagi as he could. "I'm not lying!"

Usagi slapped him again, "Your cheating on me aren't you!? Admit it!"

"No! I would never do that to you!" Misaki cried.

Usagi towered over him before putting his mouth right next to Misaki's ear. "Your mine, remember that," before leaving the room.

* * *

Usagi sat right outside of the door that he had tied Misaki down in. Every couple of seconds he would hear a whimper and every minute he would hear a cry. "Usagi-san….Usagi-san I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He decided to go back in there after sitting outside of the door for an hour. "How are you feeling little Misaki?" Usagi asked while standing just out of reach from Misaki.

Misaki cried and tried to grab Usagi, "I'm so sorry Usagi-san, I'll do whatever you want just…please let me out of these." He pleaded over and over again still struggling against his restrains.

Usagi continued to stare at MIsaki, "Don't like the effects of the drug? I thought a little whore like you would love them!" Usagi ran his hand down Misaki's side and Misaki couldn't hide the moan that escaped his lips.

"That's right you like _my_ touch, no one else's." Misaki just nodded with glassy eyes full of tears.

"Misaki I am your master." Usagi stated waiting for Misaki's reaction. He just nodded his head.

"You are eternally mine," another nod.

"You will never leave me." MIsaki slowly shook his head.

"Okay then I guess I can reward you." Misaki looked up hopefully, but frowned when he saw Usagi undressing himself.

"W-what are you doing? Aren't you going to untie me?" Usagi looked up, "I never said I would untie you. I just said that I would reward you."

Misaki clenched his eyes shut; this isn't the Usagi-san he knows. This isn't the guy that he fell in love with! "Usagi-san why are you doing this? What happened to you!?"

Usagi now had nothing on and he climbed in the bed. He was now standing on all four's right above me, "Why the love of my life happened. _You_ happened."

Before Misaki could react Usagi had shoved his mouth down over his. Usagi slipped his tongue into Misaki's mouth and now was fighting for dominance. Usagi brought his mouth away from Misaki's while spit slid down the corners of his mouth.

Misaki was gasping for breath as Usagi licked the corners of his mouth. "You're just as sweet as ever Misaki." Usagi whispered seductively.

Usagi put his knee where Misaki's erection was and started to move it back and forth. Misaki couldn't contain the moan as his hard member was urged on by Usagi's knee. "U…Usagi-san…" Misaki whispered.

Usagi started to lick Misaki's ear then trace down to his collar bone. He then played with his nipple by licking and biting it. "Ahh Usagi-san!" Misaki screamed out in ecstasy.

Usagi then traced down to Misakis belly button and torwads his waist. "Ahh Usagi-san not there!" Misaki squeaked. Usagi looked up at Misaki with hungry eyes before putting the tip of Misaki's erection in his mouth.

Usagi played with it a bit with his tongue hearing Misaki pant his name. Usagi then put the whole thing in his mouth and started sucking gently before getting more forceful. "Usagi-san…I-I'm coming!" Misaki cried out not being able to hold it in much longer.

Usagi continued to suck on Misaki's erection even when cum was coating the inside of his mouth. "Mmmm Misaki your just too good." Usagi said licking the rest of the cum up with his tongue.

Misaki was panting, not moving as Usagi got up. He staggered over to a drawer and got out two keys. He staggered back to me unlocking both of my feet noticing all the dried blood around them from the cuffs. "W-What about my hands?" Misaki asked weakly looking up at the cuts and dried blood on his wrists.

"Oh you won't need your hands for this." Misaki's eyes grew as Usagi grabbed both of his legs and hoisted them on his shoulders. There was no warning or anything; Usagi just pressed his member up against Misaki's entrance. There was no preparation or lube it was just Usagi.

"Ahhh!" Misaki yelled, clenching and unclenching his fists trying to get away from the pain. Usagi thrusted into him harder and harder each time. "S-stop!" Misaki cried but Usagi ignored him.

Usagi continued to thrust into Misaki until Misaki was almost unconscious. He finally stopped when Misaki stopped responding to the pain. "Hey…Hey Misaki," Usagi whispered while pocking Misaki in the face to get his attention. Tired, glossed over eyes looked at him.

"I am your master, and you are eternally mine, right?"Misaki nodded his head, his hair covering mos of his face. "And you'll never leave me right?" Misaki shook his head. "I….I'll never leave U…Usagi-san," Misaki croaked out from a sore throat.

"Good." Usagi smiled, "things will change from tomorrow onward. You will have laws you will have to follow, and if you don't then…there **will** be punishment. Do you understand me?" Misaki nodded his head.

"Until then sleep well little Misaki." Usagi kissed the top of Misaki's forehead before leaving the room.

Yea, Usagi nodded smiling to himself; things **will** change because from now on Misaki will be eternally his.

* * *

_Well there's the first chapter! I hope everyone liked it! Don't worry it's not a one-shot. Well anyways…bye._


	2. Of Love and Confusion

_Okay I decided to be nice since it's Christmas and to update fast! SO MERRY FREAKING CHRISTMAS GUYS! Don't expect updates this fast anymore!_

_Okay again Nekoisawesome is my beta! Go check our her Black Butler fanfics! There really good! :3_

_Also disclaimer: I do __**not **__and never will own Junjo Romantica!_

_Warnings on first chapter._

* * *

Misaki eyes slowly fluttered open as he took in his surroundings. The bed he laid on was covered in sweat and cum, remembering what happened last night, he shuddered. A shot of pain made in his lower areas made him cry out. His eyes traveled down to his inner thighs and noticed bruises starting to swell.

He then noticed that his hands were still hand cuffed to the head board. Little droplets of dried blood were on his arms were the handcuffs dug into his skin. "U…Usagi-san?" Misaki whispered looking around desperately. "Usagi-san!" He tried to yell louder this time, but it came out more as a croak from his dry throat.

"Shhh, Misaki I'm here," Usagi stated coming into the room with his normal business attire on. He walked over to Misaki and gently moved the bangs out of his eyes. Then he leaned over Misaki and unlocked one of the handcuffs.

Misaki let out a small yelp before both of his arms went limp and fell from the head board. He hadn't noticed earlier how much his shoulders had hurt from being in that suspended state for over a whole night. Misaki didn't move as Usagi got up, pulling some of the dirty sheets with him. "I think you need a bath," Usagi stated looking over Misaki's filth covered body. He then leaned down and picked Misaki up bridal style.

Once they entered the bathroom Misaki noticed that the bath tub had already been filled with steaming hot water. Usagi gently set Misaki in the water while grabbing for his own clothes. "Usagi-san I can bathe myself." He stated stubbornly, reaching for the soap, but just as suddenly Usagi slapped his hand away. Misaki instinctively brought his hand back to his chest whole looking wide eyes at Usagi.

"I don't want Misaki to get hurt bathing, now do I?" Usagi asked himself while discarding his own clothes off to the side.

"But I won't get hurt!" Misaki insisted trying to reassure Usagi, but Usagi just ignored him and climbed into the bath behind him.

"Don't move." Usagi told Misaki as he reached for the soap, but Misaki tried to turn around to face Usagi, yet firm hands tightly grasped his shoulders, forcing him back to the position he was in. "I said," Usagi squeezed his shoulders even harder, "**don't move.**"

Misaki stared wide eyed at the space in front of him trying his hardest not to move. "U…Usagi-san is everything alright? You seem kind of weird lately…" Misaki whispered out moving his eyes as far back as they could go so to get a glimpse at Usagi.

Usagi acted as if he didn't hear Misaki as he started rubbing soap on Misaki's back, "Don't talk." Misaki opened how mouth to state a complaint but decided to hold his tongue. '_What is going on Usagi-san?' _Misaki asked himself sitting as still as possible.

While Misaki was off in thought he didn't even realize that Usagi had gotten closer to him. Usagi traced his fingers up Misaki's thin torso, "You're so beautiful Misaki…" Misaki bit his tongue, refraining from any unnecessary movement or noise. Usagi's hand traced parts of Misaki's body while his other hand was clasped tightly on his shoulder.

The rest of the time was spent in silence as Usagi scrubbed Misaki's body clean again and again. "So unclean," Usagi would mutter while scrubbing Misaki's skin raw, and Misaki would try to squirm away to get away from the pain, but Usagi would pull him back forcefully, yelling for him to not move again and again.

By the time Usagi was content with Misaki's body he was covered in red splotchy skin where Usagi scrubbed his skin too roughly. "It's time to get out of the bath Misaki." Usagi said while bringing Misaki's weak body out of the tub. Usagi then stepped back to observe Misaki's nude body, "Ahhh your so much cleaner now Misaki. All of those germs from the outside world are off of you."

Misaki just kept his head down from embarrassment and shame, _'what's wrong Usagi-san? I don't understand! Was it something I did?_ _ Was it something I said? Please just tell me!'_

Usagi then left the room to go fetch the two of them some clothes. When he came back he was holding a big shirt and sweat pants. "Since your mine, you will wear my clothes," He explained bluntly before throwing the clothes at Misaki. "Now get dressed it's almost time for breakfast," Usagi calmly stated before leaving Misaki to drown in his own confused sadness and desperation.

Misaki slowly made his way down the stairs trying his hardest not to fall on his face. Once he made it down he was shocked to see food already on the table, "Usagi-san did you make this?" Misaki questioned in awe at all the good tasting food on the table.

"No, I ordered it, now sit down and eat up," Usagi ordered pulling out Misaki's chair so he could sit next to him. "R-right," Misaki hesitantly watched Usagi as he sat down and started to eat. Misaki slowly picked up his chop sticks and started to put small pieces of rice in his mouth.

"So, what do you have planned for today Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, trying to fill the silence that was slowly enveloping both of them.

"Just finishing the last few chapters of a new novel that I'm writing, Aikawa will be here in a few days to pick it up." Usagi stared up at Misaki while giving him a tender smile, "What about you?"

"Well I need to finish a paper for my Japanese Literature class. Why does my teacher have to be so hard on us!? He's like…the devil!" Misaki rasped out the last words dramatically while looking down at the food in concentration.

"Maybe if I started tonight I would finish by tomorrow…?" Misaki muttered out, shaking his head furiously he pleaded, "Usagi-san help me!" There was no response, so Misaki looked over to Usagi, only to be met by his eyes staring evilly at him, "Usagi-san, wait what's wrong?"

"Misaki why are you talking about school?" Usagi question darkly to the boy. "I have school today Usagi-san…" He replied quietly, fear was in his voice.

Usagi glared at Misaki, "You will not be attending school anymore." Misaki's face fell upon hearing this.

"But I want to go to school!"He argued with Usagi.

Usagi slammed his hands on the table and got up abruptly, knocking over the chair he was sitting in. "You will **not** go to school!" He yelled loud enough for it to echo in the giant apartment. "You will **_never_** go back!"

Misaki almost fell out of his chair at the sheer anger coming off Usagi's.

"But-but I like school!" Misaki tried yelling back, but it came out more as a squeak.

Usagi's voice dropped to a threatening tone almost, "You want to leave me…?" Misaki looked bewildered, not really understanding what was happening.

"Of course I don't want to leave you! God I'm just going to school…" Misaki sighed hanging his head, "Sheesh Usagi-san it's just school I'll be ba-" Before Misaki could react Usagi was on top of him, pushing the chair out from Misaki so they were both sprawled on the ground. "Usagi-san!" Misaki gasped out of surprise and pain, "Get off of me!"

Usagi glared down at Misaki as he lay underneath him, "You will not be leaving this house."

"But-" Usagi slapped Misaki so hard that blood dribbled out of the side of Misaki's mouth from the force. "You will **not** be leaving this house." Usagi repeated. "But…" Misaki tried to protest, but Usagi slapped him again. "**You will ****_not_**** be leaving this house."** Usagi wrapped his hands around Misaki's neck and started to squeeze, "**Never.**"

Misaki gasped as Usagi squeezed his neck harder. He tried to grab Usagi's hands to pull them away, but he just wasn't strong enough. "S-stop!" Misaki squeaked out with the little oxygen he had left.

"You will never leave this house." Usagi stated staring down into Misaki's terrified eyes. "Right?" Misaki nodded his head weakly, still desperately trying to breathe through the pressure on his neck.

"Good," Usagi smiled while letting go of Misaki's neck. Misaki gulped in air while rolling onto his side. He grasped his stomach while coughing. Usagi got up and stood over Misaki, smiling, "I love you."

Misaki curled into himself even more letting the tears fall from his eyes and onto the floor. '_Why Usagi-san? Why….?_'

* * *

_Okay I know it's a little short, but I really wanted to get this out on Christmas! Kind of a present from me to you! Anyways thanks to all those who favorite/followed/reviewed! Also this chapter probably seems confusing...I hope it's not! Well till next time I guess...bye!_


	3. In the name of Love

_Hmmm…it sure has been awhile, hasn't it? Well I've had a pretty hard time as of late, and a lot of responsibilities have been thrusted upon me. I'll have my first 2 college classes 2 months after my 16__th__ birthday, and I need to get a job…plus I've been having some family problems…and don't even get me started on my chores., but hey here's the new chapter! Even if it is super late…Anyways hope you enjoy! _

Misaki gazed at his surroundings with dull, confused eyes. He was lying in Usagi's bed, but how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was arguing with Usagi about school . . . and then. . .and then…

Misaki threw the blankets off himself, and ran to the bathroom. He stared in shock at his reflection. There, right on his neck, were bright red and purple hand marks. Misaki staggered backwards, tripping over himself and crashing to the hard cold floor.

"W-what are those?!" He rasped out, gently touching his neck, "No this can't be happening…This is just a dream…" Misaki whispered to himself while he curled up into a ball on the ground.

"Usagi-san would never do anything to hurt me…Ha ha that's right; it's time to wake up Misaki…" Misaki blinked back tears as he put his head between his knees,"Why aren't you waking up?" He grasped his hair trying to tuck even more into himself.

Misaki's whole body shook in confusion. Lies. They were _all_ lies, they had to be! Just then he heard a tapping on the other side of the door. Misaki gasped in horror as the door knob started to shake slightly. Then it got more violent. Loud bangs could be heard from the other side of the door. Rough breathing and scratching as the door knob continued to jingle.

"Misaki…" A rough voice muttered from outside the bathroom. "Misssaaakkiii….open the door…"

"W-wait one sec!" Misaki yelled scrambling from his position on the ground to open the bathroom door. Once the door finally opened, Usagi walked in, grabbing Misaki by the arm.

"What took you so long?" Usagi's deep voice dripped with venom while Misaki tried to draw his hand back.

"I-I was just washing my face," Misaki stutters out, "Now can I have my arm back?" Misaki tried to brush his hand, but Usagi's grip tightened on Misaki's arm, "Ouch! That hurts Usagi-san! Let me go!" Misaki started to struggle, but Usagi just continued tightening his grip.

"It's time for dinner," Usagi growled dragging Misaki out of the bathroom and into the eating area. Usagi then threw Misaki into a chair while handcuffing his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing?!" Misaki screeched out, trying desperately to get out of the cuffs.

"Why I'm going to feed you," Usagi's eyes gleamed in delight, "That's what lovers do for each other right?"

"N-No let me go Usagi!" Usagi glared down at Misaki before pulling out a roll of duct tape. "Can't have your naughty teenage mouth ruining our night now can I?"

He smiled menacingly before slowly wrapping the tape around Misaki's head and mouth.

Tears cascaded down Misaki's face while his mouth trembled underneath the tape. He was trapped by the man he loved.

Usagi got up and disappeared into the kitchen. Misaki heard the fridge open then a rummaging of glass on glass. He re-entered the room 30 minutes later with a broad smile and twinkling dark eyes.

"I brought your favorite food Mi-sa-ki," Misaki's eyes widened at the disgusting mop of 'food' on the plate. He tried to call out, to tell Usagi to stop, but his cries were muffled by the tape over his mouth.

"If you promise not to yell, then I'll take the tape off," Misaki slowly nodded his head in conformation.

"Good," Usagi came over and grabbed the tape concealing Misaki's mouth. Misaki whimpered as the tape was quickly yanked off from around his head taking chunks of hair with it.

"Good, good," Usagi grabbed for the plate and fork, putting some of the food on the fork.

"Open wide~" Usagi shoved the food into Misaki's trembling mouth, "Now chew."

Misaki's eyes watered at the grotesque flavor. He started to gag as he tried to swallow, but ended up going to a coughing fit. Usagi's eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched Misaki's fit, "W-water. . ." Misaki whispered between coughs.

Usagi ignored his pleas instead shoving more of the food into Misaki's mouth. He spit it out almost instantly. Misaki was still trying to calm the coughs that were racking through his body.

"N-no more," He whispered out hoarsely.

Usagi's face darkened, "You don't like my cooking?" I spent all night preparing it just for you." Misaki's eyes widened, _had he really spent all that time trying to make me food? _While Misaki was thinking, Usagi grabbed another fork full of food.

"Open," He demanded again, this time with more force. But Misaki still didn't do anything. "I said open your fucking mouth!" Usagi slammed the pointed side of the fork into Misaki's cheek.

"Ahhh!" Misaki half yelled and half whimpered in surprise. He could feel the end of the fork with his tongue on the inside of his mouth as blood gushed from his cheek and covered half of his face. He stared in shock and agony as Usagi drew his hand back, seeing the droplets of blood covering his fingers.

"Now look at what you've done," Usagi growled licking some of the blood off his fingers, "This deserves a punishment, Misaki."

Misaki's stomach churned as Usagi slowly leaned down to where their faces were almost touching.

"I'm going to have to pull the fork out. . ." He whispered before grinned sadistically. Misaki realized what he meant as he struggled to get away. Tears soon mixed with the blood as he shook his head, whimpering 'no'.

Usagi grabbed the end of the fork and slowly started to pull it out of the other man's cheek.

Misaki gasped as he heard a sickening _pop._ When the fork came out, his mouth hurt too much to talk as it filled with blood.

"W-why," He spluttered through the pain and tears. Misaki had absolutely no energy left in him as the pain became unbearable. Usagi stared down at him coldly, "You eat when I tell you to." Then he grabbed the plates and left to the kitchen.

Misaki wanted to yell and cry and beat the old Usagi back into him. Didn't Usagi always say he loved him? If so, then why was he doing this to him? Was this his way of…of love?

Misaki's thoughts were interrupted by Usagi coming back into the room with 2 glasses and a bottle of wine.

"You know what this is for right?" Misaki eyed the wine suspiciously; neither of the two men drank often. When Misaki didn't respond, Usagi decided to move on with his speech, "Why it's for our love, of course."

Misaki's head whipped up, scattering droplets of blood on Usagi's face. He didn't seem to mind. He poured two glasses of wine, setting one on the nearby table.

"Here let me help you…," Usagi tilted Misaki's head up as he poured the glass's contents into Misaki's mouth. Misaki cried out in pain, but Usagi cover Misaki's mouth.

"Swallow!" he demanded, noticing a stream of wine coming out of his fresh wound. Misaki continued to struggle against Usagi, but it was pointless. His while mouth felt like it was on fire. With a final cry he swallowed all of the wine that was forced into his mouth. Misaki started to cry even louder, begging Usagi to stop.

"Oh, but we have to get that wound clean," Usagi smiled evilly, his eyes darkening, "Ready for another round?"

"No! No! Please stop! Misaki continued yelling, not knowing what else to do.

Usagi ignored Misaki's please as he tilted his head back getting ready for another round, but before he could, the phone rang. He ignored the obnoxious ringing until the receiver picked it up.

But then they called again, and again, and again. Usagi sighed, setting the drink down. "I'll be right back," He stated before leaving the room.

Misaki heard him pick the phone up then silence.

A couple of moments later there a rough response from Usagi, "Aikawa I'm busy right n-" He was cut off, and there was more silence. Then Usagi sighed, "Let me just clean up before you come over at least." Another pause, then he put the phone back in its cradle.

He came back into the room, an irritated frown tracing his lips."Aikawa's coming over to see my manuscript," He stated looming over Misaki.

Misaki's heart welled up at those words. He might finally be free! "But. . ." He trailed a finger up Misaki's neck, "We still have time to. . . clean up."

He continued to trace his fingers up until he came to the wound. Misaki screamed in pain as a finger was inserted into one of the fresh wounds on his face.

"Mm, I just love the taste of Misaki's blood," Usagi trailed his tongue over the freshly produced blood, "So sweetly addicting."

Misaki tried to worm away from him, but was kept still by the handcuffs.

"I just can't get enough of you," He whispered sucking on Misaki's blood covered neck.

"I just… have to… have you," Usagi continued to lick up and down Misaki's neck and cheek until most of the blood was off. Misaki stared up horrified at his lover's bloody lips.

"We'll continue this later," He whispered hoisting Misaki up bridal style while keeping the cuffs on. Usagi carried Misaki up the stairs to a room he didn't even know existed.

It was completely concrete on all the walls, floor, and ceiling. Off in the corner sat a couple pairs of chains attached to the wall.

"U-Usagi," Misaki stared with fear filled eyes at the room.

"This is your new room Misaki, isn't it lovely?" Usagi dropped Misaki on the hard floor before he turned around and locked the door.

"Don't want you to run away when I take the cuffs off now did I?" Usagi smiled, grabbing both of Misaki's arms, unleashing them from their restraints.

Misaki fell limply to the floor, looking at the room with clouded, tear filled eyes. Usagi then bent down and grabbed Misaki's hair. He dragged him over to the farthest wall with the chains. Misaki screamed and kicked at Usagi, but nothing he did helped his situation.

"Stop moving!" Usagi yelled banging Misaki's head into the wall. Misaki fell limp, too weak and in too much pain to fight back.

"Now, before I chain you up," He grabbed Misaki's oversized clothes and yanked with all his might. There was a loud ripping at the clothes were torn off of Misaki's frail body.

"Ah, much better. Much, much better, "Usagi muttered to himself, stepping back to see his beautiful masterpiece. Misaki laid nude on the ground with chains containing his feet, arms, and neck.

"Oh, Misaki, you're making me so horny," Usagi grabbed for his pants, but before anything could be done, the doorbell rang.

"Tch," He scowled at the door, not wanting to leave his pet, "We'll finish this later." Before he reached the door to the room, he heard Misaki mutter something.

"What did you say?" Usagi asked etching closer to hear what Misaki had said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He sobbed brokenly. Usagi just smiled and turned away, stepping out of the room. Before the door was all the way closed, Usagi stated, "Why it's in the name of love, of course. Don't want my precious Misaki to be tainted by the real world; your mine and _only _mine."

Before Usagi completely shut the door Misaki heard a rough whisper from outside the door. "And don't worry we'll get you some new clothes…" Before the door was promptly shut and locked from the outside.

Misaki stifled a pained cry trying to look at his new surroundings…scratch that his new 'room'. But it was no use, there were no windows and no way for him to see what was around him. All he remembered were the concrete and the chains.

Misaki curled into himself as much as he could without the chains digging into his soft flesh. All he could hear were his soft whimpers in the dark, and the front door being opened. A thought sparked into Misaki's mind.

_Aikawa…_

_Help me…_

_Ahh man don't-chua just LOVE cliff hangers? Don't worry people I have the next chapter already in my brain just need to type it! With exams coming up and my college test thing's it might be awhile, but inspiration has struck! _

_Also thanks to my beta Nekoisawesome, if it wasn't for her nagging this would have never been published so everyone go give her a big hug and thanks! Until next time then, bye! _


End file.
